Stereotypical Stories
by LovelyPrincess126
Summary: This is the story version of my previous (and deleted) letter of my opinion about clichéd Dance Central stories. This will include more than the four I listed in the original entry, and remember, this is just my opinion and is not based on specific stories. ALSO, this is just in story format, but I will quote what I had in the letter for almost each chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Problem: Illiterate Speech**

**Chapter 1: Mo, Taye, and Lil T**

Their dreams of dance could finally happen.

All of the Dance Central crews were trying to push themselves in their career. They cared about dance too much, and wanted to do it for a living. To be known. Help celebrities in choreography. And mainly, just because they loved it.

A new building was opened by Dr. Tan and he was full of money. He raised his priorities in dance, so it would be more difficult in which he would give scholarships to. You just had to be good, and maybe one day, you could actually attend Dance Nations; the biggest name of a dance college in the country.

When auditions were over and that results came in, Hi-Def and Flash4wrd weren't too happy.

"Yo, dat ol' man Tan on sum otha' stuff. Watchu mean we ain't get in 'da house?! We was on fira' in 'dere," Mo yelled furiously.

"Yeuh! Me 'n Taye rocked wid our moves in 'dere! That's why his mova ain't raise 'em rite," Lil T shouted with her squeaky voice.

"Hmm, dat's iight. We'd shut 'em _down_ if we hadda made it. Dat foo' done did us wrond, dough." Taye was disappointed, but she wasn't shouting like the others.

"Man, if we see 'dat fool again, we'll stomp him like a computa bug widda virus," Glitch threw in.

Aubrey raised her eyebrow in confusion and came over by the upset four. "Look, it really sucks that you guys didn't make it, but don't make a big fuss about it. There's better things to worry about, and better things that will be headed in your way. I mean, look at me! I was a background dancer, and now I'm accepted into this serious competition with _way_ better dancers than me. Of course, I _can_ show them off, but-"

"We get da point, Aubrey," Lil T. interrupted.

"You shur you ain't rubb'n it in a'faces, Aubrey," Mo asked rudely.

"I just came to say you're being immature. Suck it up, and try again somewhere else. It's the cold-hard truth nobody has the guts to say, or at least not sugar coated. Except someone who cares, like me."

The four looked at each other and groaned.

"She's rite, y'all. We gotta work hard, 'n keep a'heads held high bafor sumthin' bad starts 'n we can't dance anymore."

-END-

Quote from original letter:

"_**Mo**__**, Taye, and Lil T:**_

_Oh my goodness, this gets me SO FED UP! I mean COMPLETELY ANGRY! I could say almost everyone does this. WHY DO YOU MAKE THE AFRICAN AMERICANS SPEAK SO AWFUL!?_

_As an African American myself, I clench my fists up so tight when it occurs. It really makes me snap, and I find it so racist. The characters usually speak in this horrible tongue-ghetto talk. Sometimes, I completely skip their part because it's so difficult to read and understand. And I find this as a HUGE stereotypically thing to do. Sure, they can slip a few of those, but constantly making them talk this way is aggravating. In some cases, Glitch can be found speaking this way, too._

_Please, that's just my only concern. We speak just like any other person... I just...ugh."_

* * *

**That is all for chapter 1, guys. My other letter posted two days ago was reported for not being a 'story', I guess. I agree, so I wasn't mad at all. But the reviews did make me feel better because I knew I wasn't the only one who noticed. Any who, second chapter will be out pretty soon, as it is that Glitch topic I discussed. Hope you are excited to read it. And please, no reporting- this fits the story guidelines.**


	2. Glitch

**Problems: 1. Blows up the Dance Central Arc, 2. Yaoi (an excessive amount), 3. OC stories**

**( )= Extra information I just added (for the original letter quotes)**

**Chapter 2: Glitch**

**Story One**:

The days had been ordinary for the characters, and each minute had made the fun levels drop. Nothing new would happen. After dance, they would go to a park in front of a baseball field, were it was peaceful and quiet.

Bored and desperate for enjoyment, one character thought of a great way to be entertained and have a few laughs.

"I'm so _bored_ Taye," Li'l T whined. She slumped her shoulders and walked in circles.

"Well, _someone _needs to think of something we can do," Taye yelled, upset about their boredom.

"Hey," Bodie exclaimed. "How 'bout we check that fan fiction site! We're pretty popular, so let's give it a shot!"

The group of friends all looked at each other with different faces; some were confused, some were happy, and some just had the plain 'are-you-serious?' face.

"Actually, that's not half bad," Emilia commented. "I'd be funny to see how our fans portray Aubrey; it'd be the laugh off the day!" Most dancers laughed, while Aubrey mugged the tan Brazilian.

"Yeah, it'd be hilarious to see how much of a man you'd be, crushing all over Bodie." Suddenly, the group replied with "oohs", and the two girls looked fierce towards each others.

"Okay, let's go to the headquarters. Bodie, get the site ready for us."

**DCI Head Quarters**

**1:32 pm**

When the members of DCI unlocked the HQ's lobby door, the dancers all headed towards the elevator while Rasa pushed the SL3 button: standing for Sub-Level 3. The whole time while in the elevator, Emilia couldn't stop thinking about what might have come; all of the funny and romantic stories that have been written.

A 'bing!' sound occurred when each level was hit, and then the doors opened. Before the dancers could take off running, Lima held her arms out to block the group from leaving the elevator yet.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! The computer's to your right, but it has a code that needs to but put in before it can be in use... oh yeah, now you can go." She put down her arms and the group took off.

"What's the code," Mo shouted to Rasa.

"12,09,12," he answered.

"Thanks." While Rasa was still beside Lima near the elevator, he whispered something.

"The day we met." Lima smiled and looked at him.

"My _birthday_, too."

"Oh, so now you're born in 2012?" Rasa chuckled while Lima punched him in the arm, smirking.

"Shut up." A few minutes went by as the two adults were flirting with each other, being unnoticed.

"Hey guys, you might want to check this out," Angel informed, raising his voice. The two agents walked to the computer and was confused.

"What's up," Lima asked.

"Look at the screen; it ain't what we expected," Taye answered. Glitch turned his red face away from the others, and rubbed his neck with his hand. Rasa and Lima caught on to what he was doing, and quickly turned their attention to the screen. After analyzing it for a while, scrolling all throughout the pages, they were completely shocked.

"...I...I don't get it. Why's Glitch in so many stories," Rasa questioned the group, nervously.

"Yeah, and why is he in a _yaoi_ story with me," Mo screamed. "I would _never_ do that to him; one, that's my partner, and two, that's rape! Fuck outta here..."

"Hold up, it's not just you! _I'm_ paired with him, too," Bodie shouted.

"Same here," Oblio announced.

"Right, me too," Angel said, embarrassed. A few more clicks through the pages and some of the girls were furious, too.

"Oh _hell_ no," the red-head squeaked. Everyone snapped their neck when they finally heard Aubrey curse.

"Wait... no," Li'l T sighed. She shook her head, and walked to the elevator and leaned on it, wide-eyed.

"No more guys," Emilia ordered. "It's too much." Right as she said that, Maccoy spotted the most disgusting pair.

"Guys..." his pale finger pointed to a story with the words 'Glitch' and 'Dr. Tan'. The room was then filled with groans and weird noises.

"Aye, if we get any further, I'm pretty sure it'll wind up with _all_ of us with Glitch. Leave the poor guy alone; he already looks shocked as it is," Dare truthfully spoke. The dancers agreed, but still couldn't forget this.

"You know," Emilia said. "Although we didn't get the results we were looking for, this was better than what we _ever_ did after dance. We could try this a lot. And I'm pretty sure not everyone's imagination involves Glitch; I've seen a story with Angel and Jaryn. Rasa, Lima," she turned to them. "Can we come in here if we ever get bored?"

The two exchanged more confused looks, but Rasa shrugged.

"Sure. But you don't understand what's the main problem here; yeah, you seen one without Glitch, but that was only _one._ It would take some searching to find normal results." Rasa's tone changed for a second. "And I'm pissed that they haven't updated me and Lima in the arc yet!"

The group started to laugh, as Glitch joined them. "Guys, I know this isn't really my fault, but I'm sorry."

"It's okay Glitch," Emilia responded with a grin. "We'll just have to make some stories of our own."

* * *

**Story Two**:

Hi-Def's name was becoming worst from each dance battle, rehearsal, and competition. And it was all because of one little Asian, losing his edge.

"Glitch, we're not getting far with your performance lately. It's becoming messy." Mo, his partner, was probably the only person who would go easy on him with advise.

"What's going on?"

"Mo, I-I just... man, I'm sorry. I didn't want to tell you, but I hurt my leg a few weeks ago with my cousins. I didn't think it was too big of a deal, so I kept it from you." A small smirk appeared on the b-boy's face, but Glitch didn't catch it.

"Alright, well hold on a second. I'm not mad at you; I just gotta take a leak." The younger boy laughed.

"Okay, Mo. Don't be too long." When the prankster left the rehearsing room, he walked over towards and into the bathroom. He quickly pulled out his phone, as there was no time to waste. Dialing a number, the phone rang for a few seconds until someone picked up.

"Yo!"

"B, I think he might budge. Go get the other boys and tell him the "shortcut" will be ready." Although Bodie couldn't see it, he knew the male on the other line was worried.

"Gotta go." The African American ended the call and flushed the toilet to trick his partner. He then turned on the faucet of the sink and ran some water under his hands. When he walked out, Glitch was still standing at the same place he was when Mo left.

"Oh yeah- haha. Let's take you to a hospital man, we should see if you'll worsen or not."

"Thanks, Mo," Glitch thanked him apologetically. He looked desperate, but very grateful, which made Mo sympathetic.

'I can't let the boys down...', Mo thought.

"Alright, but I know a shortcut, so bear with me. You with me?"

"Of course, Mo." Glitch smirked and headed towards the door, with Mo following behind. When he caught up and they were exposed to the daylights of outside, Glitch turned to him.

"Lead the way."

**20 minutes later**

"This hospital is usually about fifty minutes from the rehearsing room, but the shortcut takes about twenty minutes from that. Just about ten more minutes, alright?"

"Yeah... but Mo?"

"Yeah," Mo asked, worried.

"What's this hospital we're going to? My insurance only covers at John Hopkins." Before Mo could answer, they approached a dead end with an alley to the right.

"Here's the alley. It's the lifesaver of time." Mo chuckled, while Glitch followed along.

"Hey look, there's Bodie in there..." Glitch gave a confused smile, but when he scanned the whole area, he was now concerned.

"...and Angel. MacCoy, too. All of the male members in Dance Central, actually." Mo swallowed hard, and started to be anxious.

"U-uh, wow, actually, you're right. What are they doing here?"

"Mo," Glitch emphasized. "Crazily, I don't want to take this way anymore."

"Glitch, lighten up. They're our friends, what's the matter?" Mo started to head down the alley, while Glitch slowly trailed him.

"I-it's just that... _why are they here_...?!"

"Glitch," Mo whined, still continuing to walk, "I got here just the same time as you did. I have no idea," Mo stated, hiding his true feelings. Then, he suddenly became furious.

"You know what Glitch, it's a freaking shortcut! You're hurt, and we need to hurry to this damn hospital!" Glitch was slightly red, but managed to pick up his pace. As if on cue, the male dancers all started to walked towards the Hi-Def members, and huddled the two.

"Well, well, well," Bodie said, with his usual grin. "I see our little protege _does_ care about money more than his own friends."

Glitch, with anger shouted, "What do you mean- no, _who_ are you talking about?!" Angel then crackled his knuckles and gave a swift blow to the fifteen year old.

"Shut up... we don't have to explain to you." Glitch fell to the ground and held his cheek, as he managed not to cry.

"I'm already hurt, so you can't make me cry; and I still have Mo. Now what's this all about?"

"Mo, I'm sure you want this little fuck to know why he's here," Oblio stated. Glitch gasped, and couldn't believe what he had heard.

"MO! Please..." his partner begged. Mo looked down in disappointment, and then looked into Glitch's eyes.

"I needed money for my rent, and you were ruining our name in Dance Central. We've been receiving minimum wage, which isn't enough to cover my debt... I agreed to give you to Bodie for something that I now regret..." The b-boy walked away to leave the poor Asian, and said one last goodbye. "I'm sorry, Glitch."

With Mo leaving the alley, the other men soon started abusing the youngster, and the only thing he could do was protect his face and cry. Cry because he was let down. When all of the boys had their fair share, Kerith then spoke.

"Undress him."

**(To keep this a T rated story, the male dancers basically rape the kid- ALL FIVE OF THEM. AT ONCE.)**

* * *

**Story Three**:

A new girl had moved to town; her name was Joyce. Unfamiliar with the area, she would go around to her neighbors and hopefully one her age could show her around.

"Have fun," her parents called through the door as she headed out. She smiled blissfully as she couldn't wait to explore the new places.

Walking down the sidewalk, she approached a few houses until a young teenager answered.

"Um... yes," the boy answered. He was an Asian teenage male with a patch of green in his hair, and was quiet short.

"Oh, hi! I'm Joyce! I just moved here in this neighborhood, down a few to your right, my left!" The Asian looked over to his right, then back at the girl with a neutral face, as she was pointing to her side.

"Nice to meet you, Joyce. I'm Glitch." His hand was out for her to shake, and she immediately grabbed it. Suddenly, she looked at their intertwined hands, then at his face.

'Wow... what's happening here?', she thought. To him, she was just stammering made-up words, until she realized he was waiting too long.

"Um... what a... _unique_ name?" Glitch saw the girl turned completely pink and leaned forward to look better.

"How about I show you around?"

"YES," she screamed ecstatically, and then lowered her voice. "Yes! That was just what I came over to ask of you." Joyce murmured a few words that only she could hear, while still holding Glitch's hand.

"You can let go of my hand now." Joyce jumped at his words, and quickly let go. She turned away and did a toothy smile. Glitch could tell that the girl didn't have her way with boys, nor has she ever talked to one.

"Know what," Glitch interrupted her thoughts. "I'll take you later today. Tell me your address and I'll take you to one of my favorite places." Joyce turned back to face him, her face wide-eyed but calm.

"R-really? I-I live two houses down, this way," she pointed to her left once again.

"Nice. Then look great." A fast peck was placed on Joyce's cheek, and before she knew it, Glitch's front door was closed.

"Eeeeeep!" She screamed all the way down to her house and into her room flopping on her bed.

"I've got a daaaa-aaate! I've got a daaaa-aaate!" Although a lot of thought popped into her mind such as how she barely knew him, she actually thought he was cute. When she jumped off of her bed, she rushed to to corner of her room where her remaining boxes were, the unpacked ones.

"I know a perfect outfit in here!"

**Joyce's House**

**6:45 pm**

Joyce say by the front door on the couch, while her parents were busy moving and unloading boxes. When her mother finally spotted her, she was confused.

"Joyce, were are you going? You look as if you're going on a date!" Joyce bit on her fingernail as her mother was right, but had to think.

'Should I tell her? Eh, why not.'

"Yes, I am. With this new boy I met." Joyce grinned and batted her eyelashes to her mother, but her mother became upset.

"J, like you just said, you just met him. No way am I allowing you to go."

"Mo-om! But he's really nice and cute! I know he's not bad, momma, please trust me!"

"Joyce, that's _enough_. I forbid you to go on dates with him so early. And since you want to talk back to me, you're staying inside for the rest of the day." Joyce became angry at her mother, and stormed to her room.

"And fold those clothes you're wearing too, while you're up there," her mother added.

Joyce slammed her door and flopped on her bed again.

'Jee, the one time I like a boy, and I'm up in my room because we can't go on a date.' Thinking about this made her cry, with only a few tears shedding.

"I wish I had his number," she said, thinking out loud. "Then I could tell him how crazy she's acting..." But it was no use. She began to cry even more.

"Aww man! What if I eventually loved this boy, but he thinks I still listen to my mother!" Joyce didn't want to give up, and didn't take off of her event clothes.

'No,' she thought. 'Not today.' With the new house haven't had their alarm system fully upgraded, she did a risky jump from her window to the ground. Hitting the hard earth's grass, she was upset that her clothes was a bit ruined, but not enormously. Then, looking up, she became more upset after seeing that there was a ladder for her to leave from, but she planned that this would be her way coming back.

Walking to Glitch's house and ringing the bell, he opened up in a matter of fifteen seconds.

"Wow, does your parents ever answer," Joyce joked. Glitch laughed, then scanned Joyce.

"You look nice. Just look like you fell in mud." Joyce then laughed, but punched Glitch's arm softly.

"Maybe, but you look nice yourself."

"So wait, why'd you come here? I told you I'd take you..." Glitch had a neutral expression.

'Dang, should I tell him? No, no way.'

"...Well, we're wasting time on pointless questions, let's just go!" Glitch chuckled, and held Joyce's hand.

'Second move,' she though.

"Hope you didn't eat dinner, we're going to a mini restaurant!" Joyce grinned and looked at Glitch, at how beautiful he looked to her.

"It's beautiful," Glitch exclaimed, looking back at Joyce.

"You know, although I hardly know you, I like you... because you're different." The female closed her eyes as she turned pink a little. Pushing her hair behind her ear, she opened her eyes back up again.

"I feel the same," she managed to force out of her mouth, and forced herself more to kiss his lips quickly. Without making things too awkward, she released his hand as they walked the whole way.

**SpringHill Neighborhood**

**7:56**

After returning from their date, the couples had a great time.

"The food was delicious," Joyce remarked.

"Wasn't it?! I love that place..." Glitch responded. The two just walked the rest of the way back home, having the sun set behind them.

"This was great Glitch, really, but I must return home." Joyce looked down in disappointment, but Glitch grabbed her chin and made her look into his eyes.

"Remember, you can always depend on me if you ever are in distress. Call me." Glitch let go of Joyce and pulled out a pen and wrote on her left arm.

"Sweet dreams, Joyce," he said, as he kissed her forehead (as she's short too) and left her in front of her house, lonely.

"Time to face the music."

_Later that day, Glitch couldn't get his mind off of Joyce, while she was experiencing hell. She was caught by her father when Joyce forgot to look her door, and her father told her mother. Climbing back to her room, she had a few minutes to herself until her mother passed by her room, noticing she was in there, and went in to scold her._

_Joyce was on lock down as Joyce's mother made her husband gate her window. She was only allowed downstairs to eat, and it was a two week punishment._

"I hate you," Joyce yelled at her mother, furious.

"That's nice, but words won't get you out of this little stunt, Missy," her mother told her.

_That night, Joyce's mother didn't come to take anything of hers, so she decided to text Glitch._

"_Glitch, I must confess something: I wasn't allowed to go with you on tonight's date because my mother found out, but I sneaked out anyways. I was told that I would not go downstairs unless I were to eat, and my window is now gated. Please help me, you told me I would depend on you. Love, Joyce._"

Glitch's message was sent about thirty seconds after her long message was sent.

'Wow, Glitch,' Joyce thought. She proceeded to click and read the unread message.

"_Funny, same happened to me- my mom found out and didn't want me to go. My electronics were suspended, but I managed to hide my phone from her. And for your rescue... how 'bout we run away together? ;)_"

"Oh Glitch," Joyce said aloud, sighing, thinking about his offer. She couldn't focus, but then her words went right into her fingers.

"_I would love to. Just please release me from this house- the smart way. The window of course, but break the gate. We'll leave tonight._"

'Beep' her phone went, about a few seconds later. Glitch was surely a fast texter.

"_Sure. I'll be there soon. P.S. I only have chocolate._"

"What does that mean...?!" Joyce sprinted in responding.

"_Only chocolate...? We'll talk about that later. Just hurry up!_" Suddenly, crunching sounds from out of Joyce's window could be heard.

'Glitch?'

Obviously, it was him. The ladder made loud metal sounds as his shoes stomped on each row. Joyce ran to the window, lifting the sill. Glitch appeared smiling, and the only way they were apart was by the gate separating them.

"Don't worry," Glitch spoke first, "I'm great with technology and all things metal." The Asian swiped off his book-bag and opened it, revealing pliers, screwdrivers, wrenches, and what not. Joyce had no idea was he was doing, but a good five minutes went by, and the bottom part of the gate was open and cut, but bent slightly.

"Hurry, I'll lift the gate, you slide under." Joyce obeyed him, as he suddenly caught her, and they were staring at each others eyes.

"Wait! I need clothes!"

"Don't worry," Glitch reassured. "We'll move with my cousin; he has everything. It's a long trip, but it's worth being with you." The two teenagers then leaned in slowly and locked their lips the longest they had ever did. When they parted, Glitch helped Joyce make her way down the ladder.

"Come on, run! We can't be caught!"

_After hours of running and hiding, the two kids made it to an open part in the woods._

"Glitch, I hope we find happiness when we get there. It's a long trip. I'm cold and hungry." The girl was paler than usual, and was shivering slightly. Without her knowing, Glitch took off his jacket and hovered it over and on Joyce, and the he opened his backpack.

"I told you I only have chocolate," Glitch stated, and handed her the huge chocolate heart. Joyce was sad that Glitch was caring for her more than himself.

"We'll share it," she concluded. They both smiled and pecked each others lips.

"As long as I have you," Glitch said.

-END-

Quote from original letter:

"_First of all, let me point out the obvious. This is a character that is blowing up the first few pages of the Dance Central archive. Sometimes, I get so aggravated to always have to do some SERIOUS searching to find any other stories with different characters. And then, most of the whole plot is either him with a male or an OC._

_First, let me say, CUT HIM SOME SLACK. Seriously, I'm tired of the rape/yaoi that they put him through. Yes, M stories are rated M, but give the kid some courtesy. It's one thing he's under aged, but it's another when it's with the same sex. I have nothing against that either (in real life), but he's just... you get it? But really, there are already so many rape stories, it's nothing new._

_Now, on with the Mary-Sue characters. Jeez. I can hardly imagine your OC and they don't fit with the story. Also, it's always some boring, clichéd relationship when they're young, and honestly, **(sometimes,)** it's not cute. **(Now some has been good, but the point is that it is a continuous thing.)** Personally, I don't like OC's in stories at all **(sometimes)**. A fan fiction is your own story that uses original characters... THAT ARE ALREADY MADE. That can't be copyrighted. You catch my drift? Like I was saying, the love looks fake and it's not easy to keep up with **(most times)**._

_To end off, I'm not saying everything that includes Glitch is awful, because it's not. I've read one that I couldn't stop reading with him as the main characters, but the story was so great and original. It's titled 'Security Breach', it's fantastic, really. **(There's even a few OC stories I've enjoyed, with some nice OC's and story lines.)**_

_But in conclusion, just lay off on the Glitch. We still have other characters that need space on the first page.__"_

* * *

**So, this chapter is different obviously because it has more than one story to it, and it should be the only one with multi-stories, too. I also had planned for this to be posted a few days ago, but I was caught up in other things. I have _a lot_ of new stories and one-shots I've planned, so that basically explains it.**

**As for the original letter, it came off in a bad way (to me), basically changing up the words, it means that it's so common on the Dance Central page, it shouldn't be original anymore. I'm not saying I hate the stories (mostly). Lmao**

**...Uh, well, be tuned for chapter three: Angel and Aubrey. This won't be so bad, haha.**

***(_LovelyPrincess126_)***


End file.
